I Don't Love You
by mrivera
Summary: Love, it has many definitions and meanings in the wizarding and muggle world. Only those who have found their true soul mate can actually defined what love is. That look, a caress, a kiss or hug, or smile that tells someone they’re loved.
1. Chapter 1

I don't love you – by mrivera

Disclaimer – The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Chapter 1

It was another late night at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. Draco Malfoy, medical wizard, was sitting in his paper filled office staring at the wall. " If I just rotate it once clockwise instead of twice counter clockwise it might just work." He said to the office, you could see the wheels in his mind turning through his pale grey/blue eyes.

He ran his hand through his blond hair that hung loosely around his face and shoulders. Draco stood up and stretched his long lean, body and started pacing his office. "Think Draco, think, the solution is staring you in the face, THINK…"

"Talking to yourself again, Healer Malfoy" said a red-headed witch leaning against the door, her arms crossing her chest and an amused smile on her lips.

"Shut it Potter, I've almost solved it, the answer is staring me in the face, I can feel it." Draco said frustrated.

Ginny Potter entered the office, gave Draco a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "You will solve it Draco, give it some time, go home to your parents and Veronica. A good night sleeps does wonders," she said sympathetically.

"I can't, Ginny. I don't have much time left, James turns eleven in a year and I promised him he would get his Hogwarts letter." Draco said desperately.

Draco Malfoy had been working on a potion to wake the dormant magic in wizards that were born squibs. He had been working on it non-stop since they had diagnosed his godson, James Potter as a squib.

"Draco, Harry and I know you are trying your hardest, and we really appreciate it. James told you, he is happy as he is; he says he stands out from all the other Potters and Weasleys. He is actually looking forward to attending a muggle boarding school in a year." Ginny smiled as she thought of her 10 year-old son.

Draco turned and hugged Ginny. "I know Ginny, but I'm also doing it for Emma. Ginny released Draco and placed her hand on his check. "Draco, you know that magic would not have saved her." Ginny said with sadness in her voice.

"I know, there is just that little part of me that still wishes she had had magic." Draco said as he looked at a small photograph on his bookcase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Malfoy had died four years ago. Draco had met her while working in Scotland's St. Mungo's Hospital division. Emma was born a squib, a person from a magical family who was born with dormant magic. She studied nursing at a muggle university and was working as a muggle-wizard patient liaison at the hospital. Draco took one look at her wavy black hair, blue eyes and smile and fell in love instantly. She was only the second woman Draco ever dared to say, "I love you" to. She was his best friend, confidant and lover.

They were married after a two-year courtship and St. Mungo's transferred them both back to London shortly afterward. Draco had been promoted as head of the Incurable Genetic Disease Department (IGDD), due to his work with the "Magic-Wake" potion he was developing. Emma was asked to form a new department incorporating both wizarding and muggle medicine. Draco was the happiest he ever had been, until he found out Emma was pregnant.

It is a known fact in wizard medicine that women squibs should not have children with wizards who's magic intact. When a woman who was born a squib becomes pregnant the child in her womb drains all the magic in her bloodstream. Since her magic is dormant, her body has no way to regulate the amount of magic transferred to the child therefore causing all the magic to be drained out of her bloodstream and her death.

Every wizard and witch is born with magic in their blood, even those who were born to muggle parents. There is a "magic" gene in every person, just as in eye color, one-gene wins out against the others to form the genetic make-up of a child. Muggles have these genes yet they have been dormant for centuries; therefore they are not aware of them. Only in a few cases the "magic" gene wins and a wizard or witch is born to muggle parents.

Draco did everything in his power to ensure that Emma would survive the birth of their child, but to no avail, Emma Malfoy died giving birth the their daughter, Veronica. Ever since then Draco doubled his efforts on his "Magic-Wake" potion and declared that the illness named "squib" would be cured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go home, Draco. Ginny said walking over to the closet and grabbing Draco's cloak. "You know you do better figuring things out after a bit of rest."

Taking the cloak Ginny offered him and smirking Draco sighed, "Alright, I'll go," and headed toward the door, turning slightly to look back at Ginny.

"Hey I forgot to ask you, we are having a dinner party this Saturday are you and yours free? " Ginny said smiling.

"I'll ask Mum and Veronica." Draco lifted his wand and turned the fire off under his caldron. "I'll owl you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, but if you do not show up, you will have to deal with James's disappointment." Ginny said in amusement.

Okay, okay we will be there, and Ginny thanks… for everything." Draco stated quietly.

"You are very welcome, now go home." Ginny smiled as she watched Draco dissaparate.

----

"Daddy!" five-year-old Veronica cried as she came running through the apparition chamber at Malfoy Manor, jumping into her father's arms and giving him a huge hug.

---

Veronica Malfoy was the apple of her father's eyes. She was tall and slender for her age. She had light blue eyes like her mother and wavy dark blond hair. Her face was round yet pointed like her father's and she had Emma's smile. She was kind, selfless, gentle and very sneaky like her father.

---

"It is good to see you, darling," Draco said placing a kiss on Veronica's forehead. "How was your day?"

"Well…" Veronica began, "Mita (Veronica's name for her grandmother) and me went to Diagon alley and window shopped. I saw the most beautiful doll house, it was pink with white shingles and the dolls were charmed to walk around and live like a real people." Veronica gushed excitedly, then lowered her voice and stared into her father's eyes, " but Mita said she could not get it for me because you told her not to." Her lips turned immediately into a pout.

Draco laughed, "Oh don't give me that look, Veronica Emma Malfoy. You know very what happened the last time Mita took you shopping. We had to extend your room to twice it's size, anyway you have everything you could ever want right now. Come to think of it, we actually should go through your things and take what you don't use anymore to the Orphanage and Hospital so other children who are less fortunate than you can play with them.

"Ah, Daddy! Do I have to?" Veronica whined.

"We will talk about it later alright?" Draco took her hand, "Now let's see what Tappy is cooking for dinner." They walked hand in hand through the hallway towards the kitchen.

Hermione Granger stepped out of the fireplace into London Heathrow airport's wizarding section brushing off the small amount of soot on the shoulder of her business suit and looked around. She had not changed much since leaving Great Britain eleven years ago after graduating from Hogwarts, to go work as assistant to the Minister of Magic in the United States. Her hair was still brown and wavy, yet with blond and red highlights. The only difference was that she walked with an air of self-confidence and importance. After all she was returning to London to head the department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry.

"It's good to be home," she said quietly.

"What did you say, mum"? Asked the ten year old boy next to her, who was making sure his baseball cap was on straight.

"I just said it was good to be home, Michael." Hermione lifted her wand to clean and straighten Michael's clothes and reaching her hand to stuff a dark blond strand of hair under his baseball cap.

"You know mum, the international flo-network isn't as bad as you described it, I actually enjoyed it." Michael smiled as he tugged his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Well, I'm very happy you enjoyed it, now stay close, we have to go to the other side of the terminal and pick up our portkey." Hermione grabbed Michael's hand and held him close as they moved through the terminal.

"Oh wow, I read about the wizarding section of the airport, but to look at it is amazing!" Michael said excitedly as they moved walked. "Mum? What kind of portkey are they giving us? A book, a teacup, a hat, a key?" Michael questioned as his mother finished talking to the attendant at the portkey counter.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a little giggle, looking into her sons grey eyes, "It's a key."

"That's so _boring_. One would have thought they would pick something more interesting, like an old muddy boot!" Michael responded giving his mother a very familiar smirk.

'Coming back is going to be harder than I thought.' Hermione thought sadly as she took Michael's finger and placed it on the portkey with her own.

Hermione and Michael settled into their new life within a couple of weeks. Michael was enrolled in local muggle middle school, where he adapted quickly.

Work at the ministry was intense and Hermione welcomed it. Within a few weeks she sealed a new agreement with Russia's Ministry of Magic regarding immigration and was in the works of drafting a trade agreement with Japan to import some exotic ingredients for a potion a mediwizard at St. Mungo's was working on.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a dark green silk shirt and white knee length skirt. This evening she having dinner with the Potters and introducing them to Michael. While living in America, Hermione had kept contact with Harry, as he was her secret keeper. Harry knew Hermione had a child from an Austrian diplomat she had meet when she arrive to America.

"Mum do I HAVE to go?" Michael asked as he buttoned his shirt. "I will not know anyone there, they are your friends and they're all old. "

"Michael they are not" Hermione giggled as she walked into the room placing a pair of earrings on her ears. "Harry and Ginny have four children three girls and a boy who is your age. You will have fun I promise. Now let me look at you." Hermione stated as she walked around him.

"How are we getting there anyway?" asked Michael as he brushed his mothers hand away from his hair.

"We are going to apparate, I don't want to just burst into their living room. Here hold on to my hand. Okay on the count of three, one two three".

They appeared in front of the Potter's home. "Wow, that was great, how does that spell go again Mum?"

"I'll explain it to you later Michael, now is not the time." Hermione stated nervously as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a little girl about the age of four, "Hello, I'm Veronica." She said politely.

"Veronica how many times do I have to tell you not to open the door by yourself" a familiar male voice stated coming towards the door.

"Sorry about that, she's at that ag… " Draco stopped mid statement looking at the visitors with surprise. "Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Love You – by mrivera

Disclaimer – The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Thanks to sayyida, lorett, rahnee and jenn with their help on this story.

Chapter Two

"So this new kid Michael he says he has played football since he was six. Did you know they call in 'soccer' in America?" James told his mother as he helped her with the salad. "I can't wait to invite him over. Can I, Mum, please?"

"James, we will see. He is muggle after all; we will need to talk to his parents and make sure your sisters don't do accidental magic while he is here."

"But Mum," James pouted, "I never get to have any friends over because of Vi's and Molly's accidental magic. It's so unfair." James placed the salad bowl on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen as Harry entered it.

"What's wrong with James?" Harry asked Ginny as he picked a carrot from the salad and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's just upset that he just can't invite a muggle friend over because of magic. He has a new friend from America and wants to bring him over," Ginny said as she handed Harry some plates. "Now be a dear and set the table before our guests arrive."

Suddenly they heard the flicker of a flame and watched as Draco stepped out of the fireplace with Veronica in his arms.

"Aunty Ginny!" Veronica screamed as Draco set her down and she ran arms open, to gave Ginny a hug.

"Hi, Harry," said Draco patting Harry on the shoulder and walking towards Ginny and Veronica. "Veronica, please do not scream indoors."

"Draco?" said Harry raising an eyebrow in question to his wife. The doorbell rang and Veronica ran towards the door yelling, "I'll get it!"

"Veronica, don't open th… excuse me I will be right back," Draco told Harry and Ginny, smiling as he followed Veronica towards the front door.

"What?" Ginny responded to her husband with a smile. "Didn't I tell you Draco and Veronica were coming for dinner, love?" she asked as kissed his cheek on the way to the dinner table with the salad bowl.

"No," Harry responded with amusement, "I did tell you that I invited Hermione and Michael to dinner tonight, right?"

"Yep," Ginny smirked as she heard Draco say Hermione's name in surprise.

"Hermione," Draco said once more, a little softer, "what…how…where…I thought…"

"Hi, my name is Veronica, what's yours?" she cut her father off as she peered around him to look at Michael.

"Hello," Michael said, smiling to Veronica.

Draco turned towards the child standing beside Hermione. Michael looked from Veronica to Draco to Hermione. Seeing his mother's shocked face he asked, "Mum, are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said softly, trying to find her voice, "Yes I am."

She looked into the familiar grey eyes and saw relief, confusion, surprise and love, _'Oh, it could not be love,'_ she thought.

Gathering all her training as an international diplomat, she smiled at Draco and said rather formally, "Draco, it is nice to see you again. It has been a long time."

He extended his had to hers still not believing that this was his Hermione, the woman he had been searching for years, standing before him. They both felt a sudden jolt of energy pass from through their clenched hands into their bodies.

"Mum?" Michael questioned once more.

"Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly as she walked towards the door and pulled her into an embrace. "It is so good to see you. I am so happy you are back in London. And this must be Michael, right?"

She let go of Hermione, smiled and extended her hand to Michael.

"Nice to finally meet you, Michael, do come in.," She said as she escorted them through the door towards the living room.

"Hermione!" Harry said happily as he walked over and embraced her in a huge hug. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks," Hermione said in a daze as she let Harry go and looked once more over to Draco.

The looks Draco and Hermione were giving each other caused Ginny to see that this evening was not turning out to be a happy reunion of ex-lovers like she had planned. She looked over at Michael and Veronica and noticed the concern each of them had for their respective parent.

In an attempt to break the tension, she turned to Michael and said, "I have a son just your age, 10, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael said as his face turned to Ginny.

"Great" responded Ginny "he's just down the hall and to your right. It is the second bedroom on the left. His name is James. Tell him I sent you over."

Michael looked over at his mother uncertainly and Hermione nodded. He turned his head towards Draco, stretched out his hand towards him and said, "My name is Michael. Nice to finally meet you."

Draco looked into the child's grey eyes as he shook his hand.

'_No it can't be…she would have told me,'_ Draco thought as he let go of Michael's hand and turned to face Hermione, his eyes full of confusion and rage.

"Daddy," said Veronica as she tugged on his hand. "Can I go show Michael where to go and then play with Molly and Violet?"

Draco squatted down to be eye level with his child. "Yes, go play, love."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw Draco place a kiss on Veronica's forehead and smile slightly.

"Ginny," Draco asked watching Veronica take Michael's hand and lead him down the hall towards his godson's room. "May Hermione and I use your study?"

"Sure," Ginny said quietly, turning to look at Draco. "This way."

She led them to the study and closed the door. Walking towards her husband, she said sadly, "What have I done? Did you know?"

"No… I mean yes… we knew she had a child but no, it never occurred to me it could be Draco's," Harry replied as he embraced his wife. "Let's go see how the kids are doing, alright?"

"Alright," said Ginny softly as she removed herself from Harry's embrace.

"Do you think Michael knows?" she asked, looking with worry into Harry's eyes.

"Knowing Hermione, yes I think he does know something; not the whole story, but something," Harry said as he took his wife's hand and lead her down the hall to their son's room.

Draco paced from one side of the Potter's study to the other. Hermione sat on the couch and looked at Draco, anger and hurt seeping through her eyes. She knew Draco was beyond anger, and so was she.

Draco could not even begin to understand, much less explain, what he was feeling. Anger, hurt, loss, confusion….

"Explain," he said to Hermione in a voice that was much harsher than he had meant it to be.

"Explain?" Hermione retorted sarcastically. "You want me to explain, after what you did?" She stood up and walked towards Draco, tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing her reaction, Draco stepped back. He had only seen Hermione this angry on a couple of occasions.

"What did I do? You left. You did not tell me where you went, did not tell me you were pregnant. Ten years, Hermione. Ten years I had a son and you did not even tell me." Draco said as tears of rage and sadness formed in his eyes.

"What do you care? You didn't love me!"

"I did not what?" Draco said, exasperated. "You left before I could explain, Hermione."

"No need for you to explain! I see your lover had a child for you. Where is she? Did you marry her when you found out she was pregnant?" Hermione questioned, jealousy in her voice.

"There you go assuming again." Draco leaned his head back and let out a laugh. "Veronica is the child of my now deceased wife whom I met and married three years after you abruptly left me."

Draco stared at Hermione with eyes that still showed the pain of losing Emma.

"Hermione, I never stopped loving you, never. Gods, I tried every thing in my power to find you to tell you…." He resumed as his voice returned to normal, yet his anger still evident.

"Don't," Hermione interrupted. "I'm sick of hearing all your lies. I'm not the same woman I was when I left; one you can tell you love her and fuck another woman behind her back."

"Will you shut up for one fucking minute, woman?" Draco yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying desperately to keep some sort of control. "I DID NOT CHEAT on you, Hermione. The woman you saw was mentally ill and was attacking me."

As he remembered the incident eleven years ago, he looked directly into Hermione's golden-brown eyes and said, "Have a look for yourself; I will not block you out, I have nothing to hide."

Hermione pointed her wand at Draco.

"Legilimens".


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Love You – by mrivera

Disclaimer – The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Thanks to sayyida, rahnee and jenn with their help with this story.

I would also like to thank all you have reviewed. Your comments mean the world to me. :)

This chapter was really hard for me to write, so please drop me a review and let me know if you liked it or not.

Marie

&&&&&&&&

Chapter Three

Veronica took Michael's hand and led him down the hall towards James's room.

"How old are you" she asked him.

"I just turned 10 a few months ago; my mum threw me a huge party in New York."

"New York?" Veronica questioned. "Is that the muggle place in America with big buildings and lots of cars?"

"Yep," he said looking down at her. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"No, Daddy read me a book once. Michael?" she said casually, "did you know your eyes look like my daddy's?"

"Really? Mum has always told me they remind her of my dad."

Michael mind was beginning to connect the events of the evening. His mum had told him his dad's name was Draco, when he had questioned his unique middle name. Could the Draco he had just met, Veronica's dad, be his also? Veronica just confirmed her dad had the same color eyes as his.

'Wow' he thought smiling inwardly, 'wow…that would mean Veronica is my little sister. I have always wanted a sibling. I cannot wait to tell mum. Wait, she knows already! That is why she was so surprised to see him. There has to be more to the story and I am going to find out.'

"Here we are," Veronica said as she pushed the door open into James's room.

"Veronica!" screamed Violet and Molly as they ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Come on, we have to show you what Vi discovered she can do with magic!" Molly said excitedly. "Come on," Veronica left with the twins, totally forgetting Michael.

"Sorry about that," James said, "the three of them get together and it's like a bloody circus. Michael…Michael Granger?" James questioned, surprised.

"Hi! I didn't know you knew about the magic world. I thought you were muggle," "" Michael said happily as he let himself into James's room and looked around.

"Are you sure you are not Muggle? It sure looks like it by the things you have in your room."

James Potter's room was filled was Muggle items; in one corner he had a keyboard and drum set, in the other a computer and desk. In front of his full size bed he had a loaded entertainment center. The room's walls were covered with posters of different pictures of England's football teams.

"I might as well be considered Muggle. I cannot do magic worth my life; I was born a squib," James said.

"Really? Is that why you go to a Muggle school?"

"Yeah, dad thought it would be fun for me to try it out, just in case Draco's potion does not work. I can tell you about that another time. What are you doing in my home? Are you not Muggle too? We do go to the same school."

"Oh that," Michael said smiling. "My mum is Muggle and she wanted me to experience school like she did. She said once I get my Hogwarts letter I will have enough time to do Magic. My mum's Hermione Granger."

"No way" said James. "The Hermione Granger, the one my dad has known since the age of eleven, the one who is one of my mum's and dad's best friends, the brightest witch of her age?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Wow, this is so cool. I am so happy you know what magic is; I asked Mum if I could invite you over to play some football and she said no because you were Muggle. And now I know you are not, so that means you can come over and you're here. Thank the gods! They finally listened to my prayers for another boy around. Not to say that my sisters are bad, I do love them, but they just don't get video games and, well, they are girls."

"So you have a Play Station or an X box?" Michael asked.

"Both actually. Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure. I bet I can beat you at any game you have."

"Not a chance," said James, smiling as he handed Michael a video game controller, "not a chance."

The boys sat down on James's bed and begin to play video games.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Previously:_

_As he remembered the incident eleven years ago, he looked directly into Hermione's golden-brown eyes and said, "Have a look for yourself; I will not block you out, I have nothing to hide."_

_Hermione pointed her wand at Draco._

"_Legilimens"._

Hermione saw images speed past her; they were all moving so quickly she had trouble identifying the content. Then just as fast as these images started, they stopped. She looked around and realized she was standing in Draco's office, eleven years ago.

----

Draco sat shuffling through a medical folder on his desk.

"I don't know, Mark. I can evaluate Ms. Dobbins for you, but after looking through her file, I really do not think her medical state is related to genetics."

Healer Mark Robins looked at Draco pleadingly. "Draco, we have evaluated her for every Muggle and wizard medical condition but genetics. I'm at my wits end with this one. Please take a look at her as a personal favor."

"You said she has had this condition since the age of twelve?" Draco questioned. "When did she start puberty?"

"At eleven, during her first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore expelled her during her second year; she attacked two students so viscously that they had to stay in the Hospital Wing for weeks. She went home, but after two months her parents admitted her to St. Mungo's after she attacked her 21 year old cousin."

"Has anyone in her family experienced a similar behavior?"

"No, well yes," Mark sighed as he leaned back on his chair and rubbed his chin. "Her mother briefly mentioned something about Ms. Dobbins great-grandmother starting to behave oddly a couple of years before her death."

"Really, how so?"

"Give me a second, I'll look." Mark opened another folder and began to flip through it. "Oh, here it is. Let's see, her great-grandmother Ms. Jorkins was a warm, loving person and had been a widow for some 20 years. When she turned 55 she began to dress provocatively and flirt with all different types of men. The Ministry reprimanded her for brewing a banned love potion and she died at the age of 57 from an intense emotional charge. It says here that she was found dead by the 30 year-old man she slept with the night before.

"You have to be kidding me." Draco said, amused. "I think I have heard of a genetic disorder similar to this…I have to do some research before I evaluate her. Why don't you bring her by my office, say in around two hours?" Draco said as he looked down at his watch. "I should have done some preliminary research by then."

"Sounds good," Mark said as he stood up to leave.

"Mark, one more thing; how come you have not been attacked by her?"

"Well you see…I think she only is attracted to men who are younger than 50." Mark said blushing, "and since I am 66, well…"

Draco laughed, patting Mark on his shoulder as he led him towards the door "I will see you in two hours"

&&&&

"….women patients exhibiting Derwent Syndrome suffer from the following: obsession with any kind of physical activity especially sexual, total lack of respect for the object of their desire, an incredible amount of strength…." Draco read out loud while walking through his office and holding an old tattered book.

Sitting down and leaning back in his desk chair, he closed his eyes and ran his left hand through his hair. 'This may be a possibility; I will know more after her evaluation. This syndrome is so rare, only appearing after a number of generations. Oh could this get more complicated?' he thought.

Opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of Hermione blowing him kisses from a picture frame on his desk. His lips turned upward into a smile. "I am so glad she said yes," he said as he remembered proposing to her earlier that morning after lovemaking. "She makes me so happy…"

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. 'Back to work,' he said to himself as he stood up and headed to the door to open it.

"Healer Robins, I was expecting you and this must be Ms. Melinda Dobbins?" Draco asked Mark as he extended his hand towards his new patient.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dobbins."

"Hello, Healer Malfoy. My, are you not a handsome one?" Melinda said in soft, sultry voice as she took Draco's hand.

"Please come in and sit down," Draco said, releasing her hand from his as he directed her to a chair in front of his desk and moved towards his own.

Mark, taking the seat beside his patient, suddenly jumped up and searched for his wand in his robes. Quickly giving his wand a swing he read something written in the air in front of him.

"Healer Malfoy," he said regretfully, "There has been an emergency with one of my other patients. I have to go. Come on, Melinda, I will have Nurse Jane escort you back to your room. Draco can continue this evaluation later."

"Healer Robins," Draco said tentatively, "if you do not mind, I could continue the evaluation with Ms. Dobbins right now."

"Are you sure?" Healer Robins questioned causally.

"Yes, I am. Go take care of your emergency and I will evaluate Ms. Dobbins and send her back to her room with Nurse Jane after my evaluation is complete."

"Well, page me if you need…."

"I will be fine, Mark…. now go," Draco whispered.

Closing the door, Draco turned towards his desk to find his new patient sitting in his desk chair in nothing but her underwear.

Taking a deep breath, Draco asked, "Ms. Dobbins, would you explain to me why you saw fit to undress for this evaluation?"

He sat down in the chair previously occupied by his new patient and waited for an answer.

"Well…" Melinda started as she stood up and moved towards Draco. "I was thinking I had too much clothing on for a proper evaluation." Finally standing in front of Draco, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Draco felt a sudden jolt of energy leave his body. He looked up at Melinda and started to ask her to remove her hands, but found that he could not articulate his wish. Instead of he heard himself say, "Move your hands over me."

"Well, are we not being forward," said Melinda with an evil smile. "I would have thought you would put up more of a fight."

'I am fighting!' Draco screamed in his head. 'What kind of fucking spell is this? I can't move, no hands stay down; don't touch her!' His hands moved to cup Melinda's breast as she moved to straddle him.

"Oh Draco, may I call you Draco? So anxious, my love."

'Time to stop panicking,' Draco thought as he involuntarily leaned forward and kissed Melinda passionately. 'Why can I not fight this? It's like the imperious curse! But I could fight that… this is getting out of control.'

Draco eyes widened as he saw Melinda begin to unbuckle his belt. 'Finite Incantatem!'

he thought with all his might, yet nothing happened and his body continued to move involuntarily caressing, kissing, and touching his patient.

Melinda had taken her bra off and Draco's hands were currently reaching towards her naked breasts. 'This has gone too far, Melinda stop!' he once again tried vainly to speak.

Yet his treacherous mouth said, "Melinda, don't stop."

"I won't stop love, I won't," Melinda responded as she shifted Draco's shirt off his shoulders.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. 'Oh Thank God,' he thought, 'come in, please come in, help, come in…' He tried again, yet his lips whispered 'Please help me come.'

The door opened and he heard Hermione's voice, "Draco?"

"Draco, are you okay, can I come in?" she questioned as she opened the door.

"Draco!" Hermione said quietly, her voice shaking with surprise and emotion. "How…What…"

She turned and ran out of the office and bumped into Healer Robins as he turned the corner approaching Draco's office.

Taking the sight in front of him, he pointed his wand at Melinda and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Melinda's body went rigid and fell to the floor. Draco suddenly gained control of his body and stood up.

"Draco, are you alright? I am so sorry! I did not think…."

"Not now!" Draco screamed as he headed towards the door, putting his shirt on and adjusting his pants.

"Hermione!" he screamed as he ran down the hallway. "Hermione, stop… let me explain..."

Seeing Hermione's small figure running a few feet ahead of him, he screamed once more, "Hermione, stop…please stop."

Hermione suddenly stopped and turned around. "How could you!" she shouted, her eyes full of rage and tears. "I trusted you!"

Draco continued to walk towards her, determined to take her in his arms and explain.

"Don't come one step closer to me, Malfoy!" Hermione said as she lifted her wand towards Draco. "I trusted you…I loved you…I said 'yes' this morning!" Tears were streaming down her face, her body shaking uncontrollably to the point of collapse.

"Hermione, I can explain," Draco pleaded and took a step.

"I said don't come near me!" Then, taking the platinum single ½ carat ruby and emerald ring off her left finger, she tossed it to the floor. "I don't want to see you ever again!" she said determinedly and Disapparated.

Draco picked the ring up off the floor. He leaned against and slid down the wall and cried for the first time in his adult life.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer – The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

_Hello Everyone. All of you have to say a BIG thank you to my beta Ronnie. Because of her you all have this chapter before Christmas!!! Thanks Dear. _

_Thanks to all that have reviewed. I am really hopping you like this chapter. _

_Blessings to all this holiday season, and please don't forget to review. _

_Marie_

**Chapter Four**

Hermione suddenly withdrew from Draco's brain and fell back on to the sofa. Closing her eyes, she struggled to catch her breath and steady her heart. 'A patient,' she thought, 'A silly patient.' Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her. His eyes penetrated her soul, as if asking why? She could not continue to be under this intense stare; she felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, and open. She had to get out of his presence and put everything together, examine her own actions, thoughts, emotions and feelings. She owed him at least that; a truthful thought out answer on why she left. He deserved it, Michael deserved it, she deserved to finally put the pain behind her and move forward.

"Draco," she said tentatively.

"Don't," he replied. "Just don't."

He stood up and headed towards the door before stopping suddenly. He looked back at her over his shoulder and said, "I never stopped loving you, Hermione. Never," and walked out the door.

He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down before he saw Veronica, knowing she would have too many questions that he was not prepared to answer. 'Maybe seeing Veronica is not best at the moment,' he thought. He needed some time to think and sort things out.

Knowing his emotions were getting the better of him no matter how much he was trying to keep them in check, he headed towards the fireplace mantel and took his wand out and produced parchment and a self-inking quill out of thin air. He wrote a small note to Harry and Ginny asking them to watch Veronica until his mother came to pick her up later that night. Levitating the parchment to the middle of the hallway towards the bedrooms he placed a stationary charm on the parchment and turned to face the fireplace once more. Placing his hand in the jar that contained the floo powder, he grabbed a handful out, threw it in the flames and stepped inside saying, "Malfoy Manor."

oooooooooooooooooooo

The Manor 

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the Manor's informal living room. He absentmindedly removed some invisible soot from his shoulders and starting walking towards the living room entrance.

"Draco, darling, we did not expect you home so soon. Where is Veronica?" He heard his mother say and stopped, turning to face her.

"Draco, are you all right, son?" Lucius Malfoy questioned as he put his brandy glass down and walked over towards Draco.

"Mother, could you pick Veronica up at the Potter's? I'm going to my room."

"Draco, what happened?" Narcissa said in alarm.

"Mother…NOT NOW!" Draco replied trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"Son," Lucius said sternly. "Let's have a drink in my study."

"Father."

"Now!" Lucius said as he placed his hand on Draco's right shoulder and gently pushed him towards his study.

Looking back at his wife, Lucius said calmly, "Darling, it's getting late. Please pick-up Veronica," before heading towards the study.

o

Draco made his way down the hall, past the stairway and into his father's study. Opening the door forcefully, he entered and started pacing, looking for something to throw. He grabbed an antique desk clock and launched it against the fireplace mantel, breaking it into pieces.

"Draco!" Lucius said as he entered the room. "I have not seen you this upset since Hermione disappeared." Pointing his wand towards the remains of the desk clock, he said, "_Reparo_."

"Next time, son, do try and not destroy your great grandfather's clock," Lucius said matter-of-factly as he took a seat near the fire. "Now please do tell what has got you in this state."

"She's back!" Draco said, continuing his pacing.

"Son, you are going to have to be more specific; who is back?"

"Hermione!"

"Oh…we knew she would come back eventually. Where has she been all this time?"

"America. Father, she did not come back alone."

"Draco, it has been ten plus years. You moved on and married Emma; there is no reason to believe why Hermione would not…"

"Father, it is not another man. She brought her…my…our…SON! A ten-year-old son I did not know I bloody had!"

Draco stopped pacing and faced his father.

"She did not even have the decency to inform me she was pregnant! She left. No note. Not a word, nothing! No one, not Potter, not Weasley, no one knew where she went! You know I looked everywhere for her. She denied me my son for ten bloody years!"

Draco picked up a paperweight from the side table and threw it across the study shattering a stained glass window. He let out a single scream. A scream that held all the anger, sadness, desperation and loss he was feeling. A scream that filled the halls, walls and rooms of the Malfoy family home like none had before.

Collapsing on the rug in front the fireplace Draco began to shake, sob and cry uncontrollably.

Lucius immediately stood up and knelt next to his son, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders he embraced him as he cried. "You have waited too long son, let it out, let it all out," he said soothingly as he held his beloved son in his arms.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_The Potter's_

"I cannot believe you did that!" Harry and Ginny heard their son say as they approached his bedroom door.

"Ha! It's a trick my friend Alan showed me. Want to learn it?" Michael asked. "Okay, first you have to press this…."

"Hello, boys," Harry said, entering the room. "James, I can see you wasted no time in introducing Michael to your games."

Ginny peeked over Harry's shoulder and smiled at the boys. "I'll check on the girls," she said to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum! Not in front of my friend," an embarrassed James said.

Harry smiled. Walking in, he extending his hand towards Michael. "Michael, it is nice to finally meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

Standing up, Michael shook Harry's hand, "It is a nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. My mum has told me a lot about you."

"Hopefully all good." Harry said, smiling. "Well boys, how about going outside for a little flying. That is, until your mums call us in for dinner."

"Really, dad?" James said excitedly.

"Yep, Michel do you fly?"

"Yes, sir. I played keeper in my junior league at home…I mean New York."

"Great, let's go. Michael, you can use my old Firebolt if you would like?" Harry said as they exited the room and headed towards the broom closet in the back yard for a bit of flying.

o

Ginny approached her daughter's room and noticed the door slightly ajar. Opening it a bit more, she leaned against the doorframe and watched all three girls play without them being aware of her presence. She absolutely loved seeing them in their element.

"Veronica, you can look now," Violet said, holding a mirror in front of Veronica. "What do you think?"

Covering her mouth, Ginny suppressed a laugh. Violet and her twin Molly had decided to give Veronica Malfoy a makeover.

Veronica's face was covered in what the girls called "grown up make-up." She had baby blue eye shadow on her eyelids, bight pink blush on her checks and bright red lips.

"I don't know, Vi, I think you put on too little!" Veronica exclaimed as she looked into the mirror.

"Veronica, I think you look absolutely beautiful," Ginny said, entering the bedroom.

"You think so, Aunt Ginny?"

"Absolutely!" Ginny squatted down in front of the girls. "Hold still one minute." She pulled her wand out and muttered a spell and copied Veronica's "make-up" on her daughters' faces also. "Now all of you look gorgeous."

"Wow! Thanks, mummy." Molly hugged Ginny. "Can we do your make-up, please?"

"Oh, what a great idea, Molly," Veronica said. "Come on, Auntie Ginny, it won't hurt."

"We promise," interjected Violet.

"I guess just for a little while, until dinner is ready."

"Mum, sit here," said Molly. Ginny looked at her daughter. "Please?" Molly added.

"I'll do the eyes," said Violet.

"I'll do the lips," said Veronica.

"Hold on one moment girls," Ginny said, holding up her hand. "Before I let you put anything on me, you have to let me clean your faces prior to dinner. Deal?"

"Why?" Veronica whined. "I thought you said we looked gorgeous."

"You do, love, but I don't think your daddy would approve of this amount of make-up at your age," Ginny said, smiling.

"I guess," Veronica said, pouting. "But can you take a picture first? I want to show Papa and Mita."

"Absolutely. Now where do I sit again?"

o

Hermione took a deep breath and turned her head towards the door as she heard Draco's words, only to see the study door close.

'He still loves me?' She said to herself, 'how could he after what I did to him.'

Holding her head in her hands, she closed her eyes, images of what she has just seen flashing back.

'Why did I run and not let him explain?' Try as she might, she could not recall the exact reason. Very few times in her life had Hermione felt as confused and disoriented by her actions and thoughts.

Hermione Granger graduated with honors from Hogwarts. She had the choice of jobs upon graduation; she could negotiate with the most difficult heads of state Muggle and Wizard alike. Yet she could not confront the man that was the father of her child, the man that she still loved. She had not given him a chance to explain. She had run like a coward, a woman scorned. Where had all her Gryffindor courage gone?

At the time she did not think rationally or logically. She acted on emotions, emotions she had struggled to hide over the last ten years. Emotions and feelings that come back all at once, flooding her mind with uncertainty and despair. She had to understand why she had left, why she was so scared. She needed answers not only for herself, but for Michael and most especially for Draco.

Looking back would hurt and rip her heart once more, but it was time to heal the wounds she had had open for so long. It was needed and it needed to be done at this moment.

o

"Mr. Potter, thank you for letting me use your Firebolt; it flew great!"

"No problem, Michael. I am glad you liked it. Listen boys, lets clean up before dinner."

"Wait till you taste my mum's cooking, Michael, it's the best," James said as they entered the house, heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't let you grandmother hear you say that," Harry said, patting his son on the back.

"Mr. Potter?" Michael said tentatively, "that man my mum was talking to when we arrived; was he…Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry said cautiously, "why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Michael said, smiling, "I was just wondering."

o

Hermione walked out of the study somewhat composed and wanting to get home as soon as possible. As she closed the study door she heard Michael, James and Harry making their way towards the kitchen.

"Yes." She heard Harry say." Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Michael said, "I was just wondering."

"Mum, are you alright?" Michael said as soon as he saw his mother.

"Yes," Hermione responded, trying to smile at her son. "Harry, I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Go? Do we have to Mum? We have not even had dinner and I'm starving."

Trying to keep her emotions in check, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Michael, this is not up for discussion. We can order take-out when we get home."

"This is so unfair! You always make me leave the minute I start having fun, always," an irritated Michael spat out to his mother.

"Young man, you'd better watch your attitude!" Hermione said, her voice starting to show signs of anger. "Now let's GO!"

Sensing the situation was rapidly becoming explosive, Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, why don't you let Michael spend the night and I'll drop him off tomorrow morning," Harry said quietly.

"Are you sure it will be okay with Ginny? I mean you guys already have your hands full and …"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "You are home now, no longer by yourself. You have friends and family to help. Let us help, alright?"

"But Michael doesn't have any clothing or …"

"He can borrow some clothes from James; I think they are about the same size."

"Alright," Hermione said tentatively.

"Really?" exclaimed Michael.

Hermione nodded. "You'd better be on your best behavior and do as you are told by Mr. and Mrs. Potter, alright?"

"I will mum, I promise. Thank you!" Michael said as he hugged his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Mum," he said tentatively, "you will be okay, right?"

"Don't you worry about me, Michael. Enjoy yourself and I'll send for you in the morning."

"Come on Michael, I'll let you pick out some pajamas and then you can try and beat me at another game," James said excitedly.

After giving one last hug and kiss to his mother, Michael followed James towards his room.

Harry looked at one of his closest friends and instantly knew she needed some time for herself before she was remotely ready to talk to anyone. "Go," he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug. "Don't worry about him. He will be fine and when you are ready, you know where I am," he whispered to her as she released him.

"Thanks, Harry. Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure."

Hermione headed towards the fireplace. She threw Floo powder into the flames, then stepped in and said, "243 Wiltshire Place," and vanished.

o

Harry ran his hands through his hair and looked at the floor. 'This evening is not going at all as I had planned,' he thought to himself. Hearing the signal that someone was Flooing into his fireplace, he looked up. "Narcissa, is everything alright?"

"Harry, love, my apologies for not informing you of my arrival. Draco came home very flustered and asked if I could bring Veronica home," she said as she stepped out of the fire place and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Narcissa. I did not even know Draco had left. Veronica is in the girls' room with Ginny. I'll go with you."

"Harry, do you know why Draco was in such a state? What happened? He came home and …"

"Dad, can Michael and I get some dinner? We are starving! Oh hello, Mita! Are you here for Veronica?" James asked as he stepped out of his room, closely followed by Michael.

Narcissa's blue eyes widened as she took a look at the boy behind James.

Harry made the introductions. "Narcissa, this is Michael Granger, Hermione Granger's son, Michael, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Veronica's…"

"Grandmother," Michael interjected. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Michael said as he extended his hand.

Narcissa took his hand in hers and shook it.

"MITA!" Veronica screamed as she ran down the hallway and hugged her grandmother, causing Narcissa to drop Michael's hand. "Mita, look at these pictures Auntie Ginny took of us! Look, we have make-up!" She handed her pictures to Narcissa. "Mita, where is Daddy?" she questioned, looking around to see if she could see her father.

Narcissa looked down at her granddaughter and said, "He is at the Manor, love. He was not feeling well and asked me to pick you up."

"Is he sick? Does he have to go to the hospital?" she asked in alarm.

"Oh no, love, he does not have to go to the hospital. His tummy was not feeling well."

"Oh," said Veronica. "Mita, did you meet Michael? His eyes are just like Daddy's!" Veronica said excitedly.

"Yes, I did, darling, right before you plowed into me with your famous hug. Now come along, let's go home." Taking Veronica's hand in hers, Narcissa headed towards the fireplace.

"Harry, is Michael the reason Draco was upset?" she asked softly so only Harry could hear.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go, love," she said to Veronica. "I will read you a story before bed tonight." Narcissa threw Floo powder in the fireplace and looked towards Harry. Nodding understanding to Harry and clutching her granddaughter's hand, she said, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared.

-------------------------

Reviews make me very happy.


End file.
